


Fuel For Fire

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's not sure about much in his life so far, but he's sure about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel For Fire

Finn wakes up with a sharp pain in his neck and a vivid memory of calling Will in the middle of the night to give him a status update on Kurt's relationship. He laughs, because it was a pretty dumb excuse to wake Will up, then winces and sits up to rub at his neck where it's stiff from trying to cram his whole body on the couch at once.

He's not sure what time it is -- morning, judging by the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen -- but he knows he's got a date with Will in, like, six hours.

He's pretty sure it's a date. It's the first time Will's mentioned a movie after dinner, anyway, so Finn figures if he walks into Will's living room and doesn't see a _Fiddler On the Roof_ DVD sitting on Will's coffee table, he's allowed to call it a date.

And there must be something wrong with him, because he's not even nervous. He should be nervous. He should be freaking out, because he _has a date with Will in six hours_ and not only does he have no idea what he's doing, he has nothing to wear.

He already blew the only decent shirt at his disposal on a dinner that was tanked before they even got to dessert, and all he's got left are the clothes Will's already seen a million times. So he should be nervous; he should be freaking the fuck out about making a good impression -- or any kind of impression, really -- but instead he's just wondering what smells so good and who's doing the cooking.

When he finally wanders into the kitchen Kurt hands him a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes that are good enough to make him wonder how hard it would be to convince Puck that they really, _really_ need to move back to Lima. He eats his breakfast and listens to his mom launch into full-on wedding mode and tries really hard not to picture what Kurt and Puck are going to be doing in a hotel room for two days, and the whole time he's just thinking, "I can't wait to tell Will about this."

He wants to tell Will about the goofy look on Kurt's face when his mom finally notices his ring, and then the terrified one when she starts talking about guest lists and color choices. He wants to watch Will's eyes go kind of soft the way they always do whenever he realizes that Kurt and Puck aren't just kidding around. But mostly he just wants to see Will, to look at him again and see if he can tell whether or not Quinn was right.

When Kurt follows Carole out into the living room Finn looks across the table, where Burt's still drinking coffee and looking kind of shell-shocked.

"Is it okay if I go into the shop for a couple hours today? I told Will I'd check and see if we have the timing belt he needs in stock."

"It's Sunday," Burt says, and now he's frowning at Finn the way he's been frowning at Kurt all morning.

"Oh. Right."

Finn feels his face turning red and he knows Burt can see it, but it's not like he can _do_ anything about it. And it's not really all that surprising that he's been so caught up in Will that he forgot what day it is, but the thing is, Will offered to go by the shop instead. Which means he forgot that it's Sunday too, and Finn wants to believe it's because Will was distracted for the same reason as him.

Burt's still frowning at him, and Finn's about to tell him to forget it, that he'll just check on the part tomorrow, but before he gets the words out Burt's leaning forward and pushing his plate out of the way.

"This Camaro project...it's important to you?" Burt asks, shifting a little in his chair and looking down at his coffee like it's gotten more interesting in the last thirty seconds.

"Yeah, I mean, Will's...yeah."

He knows that's not even really an answer, but he can't tell if Burt's asking about the car or about Will. Finn blushes even harder when Burt clears his throat and looks at him, then Burt nods once like he's making up his mind about something.

"What do you know about timing belts, son?"

"Nothing," Finn admits, and God, he hopes that's not some kind of code Kurt and his dad worked out back when he was going through puberty so nobody would ever have to say the words 'gay sex'. Because if this is some kind of weird 'birds and the bees' talk, he's going to die of embarrassment before he ever gets to his date.

"First you need to check and make sure he's got a belt and not a chain. If it's a chain, we don't keep those in stock. I'd have to call around for him tomorrow."

Burt pauses and looks at him for another minute, and Finn figures he's going to say that Finn should just get Will to bring the car into the shop and let a professional deal with it. He sort of _hopes_ that's what Burt will say, because he was just starting to get comfortable with the concept of a timing belt, and now he finds out that might not even be the problem.

"Tell you what, go change into some work clothes. I'll let your mother know we're going into the shop for a couple hours."

Burt doesn't wait for an answer before he turns and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Finn to stare after him with his Santa Claus mug still clutched in one hand. His heart's pounding way too hard and he feels a little dizzy, but he's pretty sure he didn't just hallucinate his stepfather offering to teach him how to change a timing belt...chain...whatever, just so he can impress a guy.

And _now_ he's nervous, but not because he's going to be alone with Will in a few hours.

He goes downstairs anyway, pulls off his clothes and tosses them in the laundry before he changes into a fresh pair of boxers and an old t-shirt and his work jeans. He shoves his wallet and his phone in his pocket and goes back upstairs, pushing the kitchen door open to find Kurt standing at the counter with piles of leftovers spread out around him.

"Where's Burt?" Finn asks, and when Kurt looks up and smirks at him he figures his blush is just going to be a permanent thing now.

"He said to tell you he'd be waiting in the truck. You _are_ going to have my dad look that death trap over before the two of you try to go joyriding in it, aren't you? I'm all for encouraging your man's interests, but let's face it, you don't really know what you're doing."

Finn's pretty sure Kurt's talking about fixing the Camaro, but judging by the look on his face, he could be talking about something else altogether. Either way he'd be right, so Finn just shrugs and blushes some more.

"So do Puck's interests have something to do with leftover pot roast?"

This time Kurt blushes, but he's still smiling when he turns back to the pile of food on the counter. "Let's just say it's in _my_ best interests to keep his strength up."

"TMI, dude," Finn says, but he's not as weirded out at the thought of Kurt and Puck's sex life as he used to be. Maybe it's just a matter of overexposure, or maybe it's the fact that he's starting to think they've had the right idea all this time.

Finn grins when Kurt laughs and lets the kitchen door close, then he grabs his coat and heads for the garage in search of Burt. Finn finds him waiting in the driveway, engine running and staring out the window at the dirty piles of snow at the edges of their street. He swings up into the passenger seat and closes the door, shivering at the sudden blast of heat and reaching for his seat belt.

Burt pulls out of the driveway without saying anything. He backs into the street and points the truck toward the shop, wheels crunching through the thin layer of ice that formed on the slush in the street overnight. For awhile they ride in silence, Burt's fingers drumming out the beat of a song Finn doesn't recognize on the classic rock station Burt loves. Will would know what it is, Finn thinks, then he smiles and glances over to catch Burt looking at him.

"How'd you know?" he asks, before he even realizes he's thinking it. As soon as he says it he wishes he could take it back, because this is the last conversation he really wants to have with his stepfather. But the only person he does want to talk to about any of this stuff is Will, and he's not sure he'll ever find the right words to start that conversation.

"I lived with Kurt for eighteen years," is all Burt says, but it's pretty much all the explanation Finn needs.

He doesn't have a clue what to say, because up to now he's only dated girls, so this whole Will thing should be kind of a surprise. It should be freaking out the people around him as much as it freaked out Finn when he first realized Puck was kind of right, but Burt doesn't look all that shocked. Resigned, maybe, and Finn's heart does a weird flapping thing in his chest, like it grew wings overnight or something.

And it's not like he thinks Burt's going to think less of him or kick him out or anything, because he's always stuck by Kurt, even when Kurt wasn't a hundred percent right. He hasn't always gotten where Kurt was coming from, sure, but he's always tried to do right by him, and Finn knows Burt won't treat him any different just because Finn's not his real son.

Still, it kind of hurts to think that Burt might be...disappointed. Like maybe he was sort of hoping that Finn would be the one to marry some girl and have a bunch of kids and be...whatever it is people expect when the nurse announces that it's a boy.

It's not like Finn would know. He didn't spend that long thinking he was going to be a dad, and he never really got past freaking out about how he was going to tell his mom, so he didn't really have time to worry about what happened when the kid actually grew up.

When they pull up to the shop Burt shifts into park, but he doesn't kill the engine. For a minute he just sits there and stares out the windshield at the door with his name painted on it, then he lets out a heavy sigh and looks over at Finn.

"It's a tough road you're choosing."

Truth is it doesn't feel much like a choice, but he gets what Burt's saying, so he just shrugs and doesn't answer.

"Your mother and I love you boys no matter what," Burt says, and Finn's heart clenches hard on the word 'love', because he knows Burt thinks of him as a son, but he's pretty sure it's the first time Burt's ever _said_ it. "And you're an adult now, so I'm not going to try to tell you what to do. But Schuester's older than you, son. I know it doesn't seem like it should matter, but it could, down the road."

And okay, so he wasn't really expecting the age difference speech. He sort of figured Burt would be too hung up on the fact that Will's a guy to worry much about the fact that he's got a few years on Finn. But Burt said himself that he lived with Kurt for eighteen years, so maybe he really hasn't been looking to Finn to fill some imaginary void Kurt left when he turned out to be gay.

"So you and Mom...have you, like, _talked_ about this?" Finn asks, and he's not sure what answer he's hoping for, because on the one hand, the idea of his mother and stepfather discussing his totally embarrassing crush on Will is enough to make him want to move to the other side of the country. Possibly the other side of the world.

But on the other hand, it would be kind of nice if he didn't have to break the news to her.

"No," Burt says, and the corner of his mouth sort of lifts, like he can tell what Finn's thinking. "I'm not going to say anything to your mother. That's a conversation the two of you need to have."

Finn figures he must look pretty freaked out, because Burt laughs and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. Then he kills the engine and pockets the keys before he swings the truck door open. Finn takes a deep breath and follows him, shivering against the sudden burst of cold while he waits for Burt to unlock the shop.

Once they get inside Burt grabs a set of keys off the rack behind the cash register and tosses them at Finn. "Why don't you go pull that old Ciera into the bay and open her up. If you two idiots are going to start messing with the timing, at least one of you should have a clue what you're looking at."

~

At 1:55 Finn knocks on Will's door. He sort of feels like he should be holding flowers or something, which probably makes him a total chick. He's laughing at himself when Will opens the door, smiling at him and looking a little confused, like he's waiting to be let in on the joke.

"Hi," Finn says. "It's Sunday."

And now Will's looking a little worried, like maybe Finn lost it completely at some point in the last fourteen hours. "I noticed."

"The shop's closed on Sunday," Finn explains, cheeks burning and he hopes Will chalks it up to the cold. "I forgot. I mean, we went by and checked the inventory anyway, but we don't have any timing belts in stock. Burt says to let him know if we need a chain or a belt and he'll call around tomorrow and find one."

"Oh," Will says, nodding and standing aside to let Finn in. "Right. Well, thanks for checking."

"No problem," Finn answers. He stops just inside the door and waits for Will to close it, hands in his pockets and when Will turns to look at him Finn has the sudden urge to kiss him, just to see what would happen. "So, do you know which one we need?"

"Uh, no, now that you mention it," Will says, and he looks a little embarrassed.

Finn knows the feeling, so he doesn't laugh. And he knows he's a total fraud, because before Burt blew his Sunday morning giving Finn a crash course in how to find the timing belt, he wouldn't even have had first clue where to look, or how to tell the difference if he did accidentally find it. Eventually they're going to come up against something he can't fake his way through, no matter how many crash courses Burt gives him. Then Will's going to know that Finn...well, he kind of lied, and Finn's just hoping that by the time Will figures it out, he'll understand why.

They're still standing just inside the door, close enough that Finn could just lean in and brush a kiss across Will's jaw. He could rest his hand on Will's hip, curl his fingers in the fabric of Will's jeans and ease him a little closer. He pictures it, pictures how Will would look in the moment before Finn kissed him the first time, the way he'd part his lips to whisper Finn's name.

Finn clears his throat and looks away before he does anything he can't take back. "Sorry. I know you were kind of hoping to get it done today."

"No, it's fine. I already get pretty personalized service, so I can't really complain."

When Finn looks at him again Will's smiling, cheeks a little pink and kind of shy and Finn decides it's a pretty good look for him.

"So should we go take a look and see what part we need?"

"Sure," Will says, and his voice sounds kind of funny, like maybe he knows exactly what Finn was thinking about just a minute ago. "Let me just grab my keys."

~

Will's garage is one of those free-standing ones that's not attached to the actual apartment building. He pays an extra hundred bucks in rent every month for a spot in a long row of garages at the back of the parking lot. It's barely big enough for his car, let alone for the two of them to work. But it locks, and it means they can pull out the air intake and check the crankshaft for leaks without having to put the cover back on overnight.

"So the engagement's, like, official," Finn says as he works the water pump out, careful not to move any parts that could do any damage. "Puck showed up last night with a ring like he was in some chick flick. They kicked me out of my room and everything. I had to crash on the couch."

He wonders what would have happened if he'd showed up here last night instead of just calling. If he'd knocked on Will's door at midnight and waited for him to answer, sleepy and confused and maybe shirtless. He'd still be asleep enough to stall his reaction time, so by the time he registered who was standing at his door in the middle of the night, Finn would already be kissing him.

He pictures pushing Will back into his own living room, kicking the door shut behind him and just _taking_. Maybe they wouldn't even make it past the couch. Or maybe Will would have stopped him after that first kiss and asked what he was doing there in the middle of the night. Maybe Finn would have told him about Puck and Kurt, about their big reunion and kicking him out of his own bed. And Will would have smiled and taken his hand, led him to the bedroom Finn's never even seen and said something cheesy like, "I've got plenty of room" before he kissed Finn again.

"Really? Puck bought an engagement ring?" Will says, and Finn snaps back to reality. The reality that he's leaning over an engine with a wrench in his hand, and if he doesn't pay attention he's going to fuck up something important.

"Kurt says they're the new thing or whatever," Finn answers. "Engagement rings for dudes, I mean."

"Huh."

Finn ventures a glance at Will, taking in the soft, sort of glassy look and the way his mouth's kind of open. He grins and turns back to the car, sliding his hand as far under the water supply as he can get it before he starts working on taking out the last bolt.

"Do they know when they're getting married?"

"I don't think so," Finn answers without looking up. "Right now they're shacked up in a hotel for a couple days. But knowing my mom, she'll have the whole thing planned for them by the time they get back."

Finn eases the water supply assembly away from the car and sets it down on the garage floor. When he straightens up he finds Will watching him, still wearing that same kind of awed expression. He doesn't know if it's about the wedding or what, but it makes Finn want to find a way to get Will to look like that because of _him_.

"Uh...right now you've got a timing chain," Finn says, then he clears his throat and motions toward the stripped-down car. "We could convert it to a belt if you want, but if we put another chain in chances are you won't need to replace it again. At least that's what Burt says."

"He's the expert," Will answers. He's got one hand on the back of his neck, sort of rubbing the skin above his collar and Finn wonders what Will would do if Finn put his own hand there instead. If he reached out and eased Will's hand out of the way, then kneaded at the tension in the back of Will's neck until he finally relaxed under Finn's grip.

"Yeah." Finn stares for another second, then he shakes his head and tells himself if he doesn't either get a grip or just go for it soon, he's officially skirting creepy stalker territory. "So I'll tell him to track down a chain, then."

"Great. Thanks, Finn."

"Yeah, sure," Finn says, then he glances around at the mess of car parts and tools on the garage floor. "So there's not much point putting her back together if we're just going to change out the chain tomorrow."

He can hear himself talking, and the thing is, he actually sounds like he knows what he's doing. It's crazy and he's sure Will's going to call him on it any second, but mostly Will's just standing there watching him and smiling like he isn't sure how he landed his own personal mechanic, but he's pretty stoked about it.

And Finn loves it when Will looks at him like that, no matter what the reason is, but he'd feel a lot less like he's going crazy if he just _knew_ one way or the other. It would be easy enough to find out, but if he's wrong then Will's never going to look at him like that again.

Only if he's wrong, then Quinn's wrong and Puck's wrong and even Burt's kind of wrong, so Finn figures the odds are in his favor for once.

"Do you want to come in?" Will asks, gesturing back toward the apartment building like maybe he's worried Finn's not going to hang out after all. Which is just stupid, because the actual date part of their date hasn't even started yet, and Finn's not going anywhere unless Will makes him.

He doesn't tell Will that. Instead he just grins and says "yeah" and follows Will inside.

He's been in Will's apartment often enough to be comfortable by now, so he heads for the kitchen without asking and washes grease and some rust and, like, twenty years of engine grime off his hands.

Will's standing at the fridge, reaching in for two beers and fishing out a bottle opener to pop the caps off. He tosses them in the trash and reaches out to hand a bottle to Finn without even really looking at him, like he does this all the time. Like it's part of his routine, hanging out in his kitchen with Finn and getting him a drink while Finn scrubs at the engine grease that's starting to be a permanent part of his skin.

Then Will does look up at him, and just for a second Finn thinks he can see what Quinn was talking about. He reaches out and closes his hand around the bottle Will's still holding, hand covering Will's so he can't let go, then he just...pulls Will forward. And the thing is, Will lets him. Like he's just been waiting for Finn to make a move, like maybe he doesn't want to be the one to push this, just in case.

Finn wants to laugh at that, because they really are a couple of idiots, but instead he leans in and tilts his head a little and pauses, just for a second, before he presses his lips against Will's.

It's not much of a kiss, really. Mostly he just sort of brushes their lips together and then pulls back, because if Will's going to turn him down Finn doesn't want the memory of what it feels like to kiss him for real. And maybe that makes him a chicken, but he figures he can live with that a lot more easily than he can live with feeling Will's mouth pressed against his every time he closes his eyes, knowing he never gets to do it again.

For a second they just stand there, then Will kind of leans in and presses his forehead to Finn's and closes his eyes like this is more than he bargained for, and Finn doesn't slide his arms around Will's shoulders and pull him close even though he really, really wants to.

"I'm a lot older than you, Finn."

Will's eyes are still closed when he says it, dark eyelashes curling against pale skin and Finn doesn't try to stop himself from reaching up to trace his fingers along Will's cheekbone.

"A few years, so what," he says, tries to make it a joke but they both hear the way his voice shakes.

"Twelve years. That's more than a few."

 _It won't matter when we're old_ , Finn thinks, but he doesn't want to freak Will out before they even get started, so instead he says, "I know," then, "I don't care," and kisses Will again.

He feels the beer Will just handed him being pulled back out of his grip, then Will sets it by the sink and turns into him, hands on Finn's hips and pressing him back against the counter. Formica digs into his back and it hurts a little, but he doesn't care because Will's still kissing him, teeth grazing his bottom lip and murmuring Finn's name against his mouth and wow, that's hotter than he thought it would be.

Finn slides a hand into Will's hair, mostly because he's been wanting to do exactly that for as long as he can remember. His other hand lands on Will's shoulder, tugging him forward until they're pressed up against each other. And he doesn't have a clue what he's doing, so he has no idea how far to take things, but he knows he wants more. More and more, as much as he's willing to give, Finn will take it.

It's his first time kissing another guy, and he expected it to feel different from kissing a girl. The mechanics are pretty much the same, though he doesn't have to lean over, which is kind of cool. He's never been a big fan of the whole 'standing up and making out' thing because he's so much taller than all the girls he knows, but with Will that's not a problem.

Then there's the way Will feels against him, all muscle and hard angles and none of the soft roundness that comes with pressing up against a girl. Not that he minds the softness or the roundness, really, but he likes the way Will's hands feel on him, flexing hard on his hips like he's trying to stop himself from taking too much.

And that's a waste, because Finn _really_ wants to give him more. Whatever he wants, even if Finn doesn't know what that is, exactly.

"Will," he says, and it comes out in a sort of gasp against his mouth, "can we..."

"Yeah," Will says, then, "okay," like he knows exactly what Finn's asking for, which is a pretty neat trick, considering Finn doesn't know. But Will's pulling him away from the counter and backing toward the living room, mouth still moving on Finn's jaw and then his neck, like Will's afraid to stop touching him.

They manage to make it to the couch without bruising anything, though Will does collide with one of the chairs around his second-hand dining room table, and there's a moment where they almost take out a lamp and Finn can't stop laughing. He's still laughing when Will pulls him down onto the couch, mouth curving against Finn's cheek and pressing hot kisses along Finn's jaw.

"Are you sure about this?" he hears Will ask, and that makes him laugh even harder, because no, he's not sure about _anything_ , and he's never been so sure about anything in his life.

He's still grinning when he pulls back to look at Will, and when he sees that Will's actually _worried_ he stops breathing for a second. Finn surges forward and kisses him hard, and he doesn't care that their teeth clash or that Will lets out a muffled 'oh' against his mouth, like Finn caught him by surprise.

He thinks about telling Will everything, like how he sort of lied about how much he knows about cars and how he ruined Will's chances with Angela on purpose. How it wasn't some genius casting decision so much as a way to get her to back off, and it turns out she's right for the part, sure, but he's just glad it got her to stop sniffing around.

He thinks about telling Will what Quinn said, about how everybody they know just assumed Will's been waiting around for him to get a clue all this time. He thinks about admitting that if Puck hadn't pointed it out that Finn might still be clueless, that he'd probably still be thinking of Will as just a friend and wondering why they never hung out or talked about anything besides play rehearsal and Finn's classes.

He thinks about telling Will that he loves him.

But if he says that Will really will panic, he'll panic and try to take the last twenty minutes back, and Finn's not ready to give this up yet. So instead he looks at Will and just says, "Are you kidding?"

Will laughs and Finn grins along with him, and he's still not sure how far they're taking this, but he's been hard pretty much since that first brush of his mouth against Will's, and he never thinks all that clearly when all the blood in his body's rushing to his dick. So he reaches down and hooks his thumbs in the hem of his shirt, then he drags it over his head and tosses it on the floor.

For a second Will looks sort of panicked, like maybe he's thinking about making a break for it, and Finn wonders too late if he just fucked this up before it even got started. But before he can think of a way to take it back Will's expression shifts, then he's pushing forward and kissing Finn again, one hand cupping his cheek and that's sort of sweet, and the other sliding down his bare chest and that's sort of hot.

Will presses him back onto the couch, and Finn discovers that another cool thing about dating someone who's almost as tall as you is that Will's couch is long enough to stretch out on. He drags Will down on top of him, one leg up on the couch and the other planted on the floor and when Will's dick brushes against his through their jeans, Finn lets out a moan.

He figures he probably sounds like a horny teenager, but that's kind of how he feels. He's had sex, sure, and he hasn't had any complaints so far. But it's different with a guy, and no matter how many times he blushes his way through Kurt's book, there's no way reading about it can prepare him for the real thing.

There's nothing in there about how it's going to feel when Will's cheek rubs against his chest, stubble catching at his skin and making him hiss and arch up for more. The book mentions nipple sucking, sure, but no girl's ever done that for him, so he has no idea how much he gets off on it until Will's mouth closes around his nipple for the first time.

"Jesus," he hears himself murmur, and "fuck" and "Will" and wow, he's never going to get enough of this. He thinks he might have said that out loud too when Will looks at him again, eyes wide for a second like he's just now getting with the program and figuring out what they're doing.

But nobody's having a gay crisis, not right now, not if Finn can help it. Will can freak out all he wants later, but right now Will's hips are moving in time with Finn's, his breath hitching a little every time their cocks slide together and there's no denying he wants this too.

Finn's hands push up under Will's shirt, sliding across bare skin and inching fabric up as far as he can get it. Will's bare stomach presses against his and that feels awesome, that feels amazing and he wants more. He pushes hard at Will's chest until Will lifts up far enough to look at him, dazed and sort of confused like maybe he thinks Finn's had a sudden change of heart.

"Take your shirt off," Finn says, and his voice sounds strange, low and kind of husky and he feels Will shudder above him and yank his shirt over his head. Then Will's shirtless and kind of straddling Finn's hips, looking down at him with eyes that are way darker than usual and Finn's always known Will was a good-looking guy, but _damn_.

He reaches out to press his hands against Will's stomach, feels another shiver roll through him and he still doesn't really know what he's doing, exactly, but he reaches down and unbuttons Will's jeans anyway.

"Finn," Will says, and for one panicked second Finn thinks Will's going to take it all back after all, that he's going to say this is too much, too fast and they should maybe dial it back a little, slow down and think about what they're doing or whatever. And it would be the responsible thing to do, but as far as Finn's concerned responsible can go fuck itself.

Before he has a chance to say so Will's moving again, but he's not climbing off Finn and backing to a safe distance or anything. Instead he's leaning in again, pressing their lips together for a hard kiss and bracing his hands on the couch next to Finn, hips still lifted up to give Finn enough room to slide his zipper down and push his jeans down his hips.

Finn gives up when Will's jeans and boxers are around his thighs. His hands skim across Will's ass, up and over his hips, and yeah, okay, maybe he's a little nervous about touching another guy's dick for the first time. But it can't be that much different than touching himself, he figures, so he breathes in deep through his nose and eases out of the kiss to watch Will while he reaches between them and wraps a fist around Will's hard-on.

For a second Will looks a little surprised, then his eyes close and he swallows hard, murmurs Finn's name like it's the answer to a prayer and starts moving. He's thrusting into the loose circle of Finn's fist, and it's hot, watching Will fuck his hand like he just can't help himself. Finn tightens his grip and presses up off the couch, mouths his way along Will's neck and down the center of his chest. His teeth scrape along Will's stomach and he feels Will shudder and hiss out a _fuck_ that sounds kind of painful, and Finn laughs into warm skin and kisses his way back up again.

He tightens his grip a little, dragging a gasp out of Will and a sharp thrust of his hips. And that's kind of cool, so Finn slides his thumb across the tip of Will's cock and then lets go, lifting his thumb to his mouth to suck the bitter-salt flavor off his own skin. When he looks up Will's watching him, and Finn holds his gaze and licks his palm like he read about in that stupid book, then he reaches down and starts fisting Will's dick like he means business.

It doesn't take that long for him to come. Part of Finn kind of gets off on that, because it means Will wants him enough to lose control. And maybe it's been awhile for him too; as far as Finn knows Will hasn't dated anybody recently, unless there was more to the Angela thing than Finn knew.

He wonders if maybe they should have talked about some of this stuff before he started taking Will's clothes off, but when Will tenses above him and says his name and comes in Finn's hand, he decides talking is kind of overrated anyway. Will pushes forward to kiss him again, breathing hard against Finn's mouth and running his hands down Finn's sides, touching everywhere he can reach. Finn's painfully hard now, his dick pressed against the seam of his jeans and he can't help it, he has to reach between them and palm himself through his clothes.

As soon as he does Will's moving, lifting off him long enough to kick his jeans off the rest of the way. Then he's totally naked and it's not like Finn hasn't seen plenty of naked guys in the locker room over the years, but he's never had one look at him like he's on the menu before.

He's so hard he's pretty sure he's going to come as soon as Will touches him, which would be embarrassing enough even _without_ his brother's voice in his head, saying, "the idea is to make him stop seeing you as a kid." And yeah, he's pretty sure coming just from the look on Will's _face_ is going to remind him of the age difference.

Finn yanks his jeans open, then he lifts his hips and pushes them down his legs, and finally -- fucking _finally_ \-- Will gets with the program and kneels on the end of the couch to help him pull them off the rest of the way. Finn reaches for his boxers next, but Will's hands land on his and push them away, then Will's leaning over and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his stomach, just above where his cock's working pretty damn hard to get out of his boxers.

He groans and pushes up, looking for some friction and coming up empty, because Will's hands are holding him down. Which is just fucking mean, and really, he kind of deserves it if Finn loses it and shoots his load in Will's eye or something.

And maybe he's losing it after all, because the thought makes him laugh. He closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them Will's there, leaning over him and smiling before he presses forward and kisses Finn again. Kisses him and pushes a hand into his boxers to pull his dick out, gripping just firm enough to let Finn thrust up into the circle of his fist.

Finn chokes on a relieved sob and fucks Will's mouth with his tongue in time to the hard jerks of his hips. His hands are on Will's shoulders, gripping hard enough to leave marks, probably, and that's something he could never do with a girl. None of the girls he's ever dated, anyway; they all liked things sweet and kind of romantic and gentle, and their idea of kinky was usually leaving the lights on.

But this is Will, in the middle of the goddamn day, totally naked and sprawled on top of him, one hand working his cock while he slides the other one under Finn to grip his ass. His hand's big -- not as big as Finn's, but still -- and Finn's never really paid attention to how long Will's fingers are before, but when he feels rough fingertips sort of trace his crack, Finn lets out a muffled gasp and comes in Will's hand.

He's got come on his stomach, too, and he figures he should probably find something to wipe it up with or it's going to be pretty uncomfortable in a few minutes, but cleaning up means opening his eyes, and as soon as he does that he's going to have to deal with whatever comes next.

They both wanted this. He knows Will wants him, or at least he did when all this started. What Finn doesn't know is whether or not Will's going to want a repeat performance. Maybe something a little more inventive than a sloppy hand job, even, not that Finn knows how to _do_ anything else. But he's willing to learn, and he really wants to learn with _Will_.

When he feels Will shift off him Finn does open his eyes, swallows a sigh and peels off his boxers to wipe up the mess on his stomach. He's frowning down at his boxers and wondering what to do with them, exactly, when Will reappears, washcloth in hand and raising an eyebrow at Finn.

"I...uh..."

Will grins and crosses back to the couch, perching on the edge of the cushion and leaning in to kiss Finn while he runs the washcloth over his mostly clean stomach. Finn shivers at the touch of the wet cloth, but he slides a hand around the back of Will's neck and grips his hair while Will kisses him.

When Will pulls back he presses his forehead against Finn's again, just like he did in the kitchen, and Finn tries to ignore the rush of nerves that flutters in his stomach.

"This is crazy."

"Why?" Finn asks, pushing Will back so he can sit up. "Because you're older than me? Or because it's _me_?"

For a minute Will doesn't answer, and Finn knows he probably looks like he's about to throw up. Because this is the part where Will tells him that yeah, he really likes Finn, but this whole thing is just too weird. There's too much history, or Finn's too young, or a dozen other excuses that they'll both know are bullshit. But when Will pushes a hand through his hair and runs his thumb along Finn's cheek he's not so sure he's about to get the 'it's not you' speech, and when Will smiles at him Finn's stomach trembles for a whole new reason.

"I think it's been you for a long time now," he says. "I just wasn't brave enough to do anything about it."

"So we can do this again?" Finn asks, and when Will laughs he feels himself blush, but he doesn't really mind so much this time.

"I'm twelve years older than you, Finn. If you want to do it again I'm going to need some food first."

And that is totally, one hundred percent okay with Finn. He might even say so, once he's done kissing Will.


End file.
